Of Goodbyes and Broken Hearts
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: The Doctor lost count of how many times he had to say goodbye for the ones he loved. And now it was time to say goodbye to Amelia - the mad, unpredictable and glorious Pond. One-shot. R


**Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I don't intend to gain anything with this story either. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Hey guys, be kind to me, okay? English is not my native language, so this story may have some mistakes. Sorry.**

* * *

**Of Goodbyes and Broken Hearts**

_by Mrs. Depp Lerman_

* * *

**_Goodbye._**

Such a small word, but still with so much meaning and, sometimes, so terrifying.

Saying goodbye is everything but easy. And each time he has to do it, the task becomes even harder than already is.

Saying goodbye to Rose was painful. He loved her in a way that, even after so many years, he knew he would never love someone that way again. But the knowledge that she was safe, that he had done everything he could to keep her that way, was enough to make his sorrow go away partially.

With Martha it was her choice and, even though the Doctor was aware that she was doing this because she needed too, seeing her go still hurt nonetheless.

**_Donna. _**That was one of the hardest goodbyes he had said during his long and – sometimes – miserable existence. It was still fresh in the Doctor's mind how desperate Donna looked, while she begged him not to leave her, not to make her _forget_ him. Maybe, this was what hurt him the most. Knowing she could never remember all the amazing things they had done together, all those planets that now had some peace, thanks to their efforts. The Doctor and Donna Noble, travelling together in the TARDIS, as it should have been for years.

But Donna, eventually, as always happened in the Time Lord's life, left him too. And for a long time, the Doctor thought he would never be capable of finding another companion, that Donna had been the end of his almost endless list of painful goodbyes.

Then Amelia happened. The mad, glorious and unpredictable Pond; The girl who waited, for twelve long years – and four shrinks – her imaginary friend, the raggedy man who fell from the sky, right into her yard; The girl with a fairytale name, who made him fish fingers and custard.

That Amelia – _his_ Amelia – was all he needed to heal his broken hearts. She was his salvation, his redemption. She had brought back light to his life, with her stubbornness, unfailing courage and amazing ability to make him feel again. She was his home, his best friend and his family. And, for some time, the Doctor thought that this time, maybe just this one time, the Universe would care enough and he wouldn't have to say goodbye. He thought that all those countless planets he had saved would make the difference.

But in the end, the Universe doesn't care. It doesn't matter if The Doctor is good, or bad; it doesn't matter if he saves planets and species. Because, if the Universe cared, he wouldn't be standing next his best friend's grave. If the Universe cared, Beak Nose wouldn't had been taken away from them, the way he had, and Amelia, would still be with him.

If the Universe cared, the Doctor would not be passing through the same pain he had already passed so many times and that always made him feel powerless – most times, full with guilty too.

**Amelia**. How many more marvelous things the two of them could have done together. How many planets, stars and amazing things he wished he had the time to show her, because he knew she would love it. It was almost ironic that the last of the Time Lords regretted not having the _time_.

**Amelia.** A name the Doctor hoped, with all his hearts, never had to put on his list of painful goodbyes, but always knew he would, eventually. Because, in the end, the only companion who the Time Lord was sure would never leave him was his old girl, his sexy. 'Cause what would it be of the mad man without his box?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, thanks for reading guys, hope you liked the story. Oh! And I'd appreciate if you could leave me a review with you opinion. Thanks again. :)


End file.
